Èíòðèãè ïîãðèôôèíäîðñêè
by Cat'n'rat
Summary: Ãðèôôèíäîðöû óñòðîèëè ïðîòèâ Ìàëôîÿ çàãîâîð. Íî âñå ïîøëî íå ñîâñåì òàê, êàê îíè ðàññ÷èòûâàëè.


**Èíòðèãè ïî-ãðèôôèíäîðñêè**

Àâòîð: Orphne (orphne@yahoo.com) 

_Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Êîòîêðûñ_

Ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áûë õèòðîóìíûé ïëàí. 

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ñ÷èòàë ýòîò ïëàí õèòðîóìíûì, à Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñ íèì ñîãëàñèëèñü. Íó, òî åñòü, Ðîí ñîãëàñèëñÿ, ÷òî ïëàí – ïðîñòî êëàññ, à Ãåðìèîíà îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóëà è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè â ãîëîâó ïðèõîäèëè è áîëåå áðåäîâûå èäåè. 

Õèòðîóìíûé ïëàí çàêëþ÷àëñÿ â ñëåäóþùåì: øàíòàæèðîâàòü Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ è òàêèì îáðàçîì çàñòàâèòü ñëèçåðèíöà îò íèõ îòâÿçàòüñÿ. 

È åùå îäèí õèòðîóìíûé ïëàí, êîòîðûé äîëæåí îáåñïå÷èòü âûïîëíåíèå ïåðâîãî õèòðîóìíîãî ïëàíà: óíèçèòü Ìàëôîÿ è çàïå÷àòëåòü ýòî íåçàáûâàåìîå ñîáûòèå íà ïëåíêå. 

Êàê èìåííî óíèçèòü Ìàëôîÿ, Ãàððè ïîêà íå ïðèäóìàë. Ìîæíî áóäåò ñûìïðîâèçèðîâàòü. Ýòî Ãàððè óìååò. 

* * *

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì. Ñëåâà îò íåå ñòîÿëà òàðåëêà ñ åäîé, ñïðàâà ëåæàë ó÷åáíèê ïî çåëüÿì è ïåðãàìåíò. 

- Äàâàé óòî÷íèì, - îíà îòêóñèëà êóñîê õëåáà, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïðè ýòîì ÷òî-òî ïèñàòü. – Òû õî÷åøü óíèçèòü Ìàëôîÿ, ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàòü è øàíòàæèðîâàòü ñ ïîìîùüþ ýòèõ ñíèìêîâ? 

- Óãó, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðèõëåáûâàÿ òûêâåííûé ñîê. 

- Ïîçâîëü ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, çà÷åì? 

Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ çàãëÿíóòü â åå ðåôåðàò, è Ãåðìèîíà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðèêðûëà ïåðãàìåíò ðóêîé. 

- Çàòåì, ÷òî îí – ñêîòèíà, êàêèõ ìàëî. Äàâàéòå ïðåâðàòèì åãî â õîðüêà. 

Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà äðóãîé êîíåö Ãëàâíîãî Çàëà, ãäå Ìàëôîé, ýíåðãè÷íî æåñòèêóëèðóÿ, ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Êðàááîì è Ãîéëîì. 

- Â õîðüêà åãî óæå ïðåâðàùàëè. Êðîìå òîãî, âäðóã îí íàñ ïîêóñàåò? – ìðà÷íî âîçðàçèë îí. – Ìîæåò, íàëîæèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü çàêëÿòèå è ðàñêðàñèòü åãî â êðàñíóþ è çîëîòóþ ïîëîñêó? 

Ðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîëîæèë ñåáå åùå êàðòîôåëüíîãî ïþðå: 

- Õì... Ýòà ìåëêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü ñëèøêîì áûñòðî áåãàåò... – Îí âäðóã îæèâèëñÿ. - Íî òû ìîæåøü âûçâàòü åãî íà äóýëü... – È ñíîâà ñíèê. - Õîòÿ, îí, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå ïðèäåò. Äà åùå è Ôèë÷ó íàñòó÷èò. Ìîæåò, ïîäñóíóòü åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü èç èçîáðåòåíèé Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà? 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî, - ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ðåôåðàòà. – Ìîæåò, Ìàëôîé è ñâîëî÷ü, íî óæ òî÷íî íå äóðàê. Íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ æå òû ïðîñòî ïîäîéòè ê íåìó è ïðåäëîæèòü êîíôåòêó? 

- Íó, äà. À ÷òî? 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ôûðêíóëà è îòîäâèíóëà òàðåëêó ñ åäîé. 

- Òóò íàäî äåéñòâîâàòü õèòðåå. Íóæåí ïëàí, ó÷èòûâàþùèé âñå ìåëî÷è. 

- È ó òåáÿ åñòü òàêîé ïëàí? – ñ ñîìíåíèåì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Íàäî çàñòàâèòü Ìàëôîÿ ëèçàòü Ãàððè áîòèíêè. 

Ãàððè îïóñòèë âèëêó è óäèâëåííî âîççðèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ðîí çàìåð, íå äîíåñÿ äî ðòà êóðèíóþ íîæêó. 

- Ïðîñòî êëàññ, Ãåðìèîíà, - íàêîíåö âûäîõíóë îí. 

- Àãà, òîëüêî êàê ìû çàñòàâèì Ìàëôîÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü? _Èìïåðèî_ èñêëþ÷åíî, à ñàì îí âðÿä ëè íà òàêîå ñîãëàñèòñÿ, - çàìåòèë Ãàððè. 

- Ýòî î÷åíü ïðîñòî, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ß òóò ÷èòàëà äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ ëèòåðàòóðó ïî ×àðàì è íàøëà îäíî ëþáîïûòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. 

Îíà âûòàùèëà èç ïîðòôåëÿ ïîòðåïàííûé ôîëèàíò è ïðèíÿëàñü ïåðåëèñòûâàòü ñòðàíèöû. 

- Âîò îíî! _Ñóáñòðèíãóñ_. Ñâÿçûâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Åñëè íàëîæèòü åãî íà äâà ïðåäìåòà, îíè íàìåðòâî ïðèëèïíóò äðóã ê äðóãó. 

Ãàððè îòíåññÿ ê ýòîé èäåå ñêåïòè÷åñêè. 

- Òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå ïîäîéòè ê Ìàëôîþ è âåæëèâî ïîïðîñèòü åãî ïîñòîÿòü ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, ïîêà ÿ áóäó íàêëàäûâàòü çàêëèíàíèå? 

- Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû, - îòìàõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Ýòî íå òàê óæ ñëîæíî. 

- À, ïî-ìîåìó, òàê ñëîæíî. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, Ðîí? 

Ðîí âçÿë åùå îäíó êóðèíóþ íîæêó: 

- Ëè÷íî ÿ áóäó äåëàòü ôîòîãðàôèè. Òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ, Ãàððè. Ñàì ïîñóäè, òû âåäü ñòîëüêî ðàç ïîáåæäàë Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êîãî. Íåóæåëè çàñòàâèòü Ìàëôîÿ îòêðûòü ðîò áóäåò ñëîæíåå? Äà ýòà òâàðü ðîò âîîáùå íèêîãäà íå çàêðûâàåò! 

- Âîò èìåííî, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ïðîñòî íàäî òùàòåëüíî ïðîðàáîòàòü âñå äåòàëè... Äàâàéòå, ÿ ñîñòàâëþ ïîäðîáíûé ïëàí, ðàñïèñàííûé ïî ìèíóòàì, è âûäåëþ äåéñòâèÿ êàæäîãî ó÷àñòíèêà ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèì öâåòîì. Òîãäà âñå ñòàíåò ÿñíî. Õì, âîçìîæíî, ïðèäåòñÿ ñäåëàòü ïðèìå÷àíèÿ è ïàðî÷êó ïðèëîæåíèé... 

Ãàððè è Ðîí â óæàñå ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âûòàùèëà èç ïîðòôåëÿ íåñêîëüêî ñâèòêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà. 

- Ãåðìèîíà, à òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî òàê óæ íåîáõîäèìî, - îñòîðîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî çàïèñûâàÿ. Ðîí çàãëÿíóë åé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î: 

- À ïî÷åìó ìîé öâåò êðàñíûé? 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ðûæèé. À òåïåðü ïîìîë÷è è íå ìåøàé ìíå ðàáîòàòü. 

Ðîí èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Òîò òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

- Ïîõîæå, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ïðèíÿòèå ðåøåíèé. 

- Âîò ýòî êà÷åñòâî ÿ îñîáåííî öåíþ â æåíùèíàõ, - ñúÿçâèë Ðîí. 

- Ðîí, óâåðåíà, Ãàððè íå èíòåðåñíî âûñëóøèâàòü òâîè ôàíòàçèè î òîì, êàê ÿ òîáîé ïîìûêàþ, – ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâû. Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë. 

- Ý... Ìîæåò, â ïîäðûâíîãî äóðàêà? – ïðåäëîæèë Ðîí, ÷òîáû ñìåíèòü òåìó. Ãàððè ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Åñëè îí áóäåò áîëòàòüñÿ áåç äåëà, Ãåðìèîíà ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü åãî ñäåëàòü êîïèè ïëàíà, èëè åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò. 

* * *

- Ãîòîâî! - ðàäîñòíî ñîîáùèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó êàðòû âçîðâàëèñü Ãàððè â ëèöî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîìàõàëà â âîçäóõå ïåðãàìåíòîì, ÷òîáû äûì ðàññåÿëñÿ. 

- Ý... – íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. 

- Ðàäè Ìåðëèíà! Âîçüìè ïåðãàìåíò è ïðî÷èòàé! 

Ãàððè ïîñëóøíî âçÿë ïåðãàìåíò, à Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà óáèðàòü êíèãè â ïîðòôåëü. 

- ß ïîøëà â áèáëèîòåêó, íàäî çàêîí÷èòü ðåôåðàò. Ðàíüøå óæèíà íå æäèòå. 

- À ÿ äóìàë, òû áóäåøü ñî ìíîé äåëàòü ôîòîãðàôèè, - óïðåêíóë Ðîí. 

- Ðîí, ÿ æå ñòàðîñòà. ß íå ìîãó íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà. Êðîìå òîãî, åñëè ÿ áóäó ïðè ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ñíÿòü ñ âàñ áàëëû. Òàê èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ñîêóðñíèêîì – ýòî æå ïðîñòî íåñëûõàííî! 

Îíà íàãðàäèëà ðåáÿò íåãîäóþùèì âçãëÿäîì è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. 

Ãàððè îòîðâàëñÿ îò ÷òåíèÿ ïåðãàìåíòà: 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ó íàñ íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. 

- Íå äðåéôü, âñå áóäåò íîðìàëüíî. Åñëè ïëàí íå ñðàáîòàåò, ñûìïðîâèçèðóåøü. Òû ýòî óìååøü. 

* * *

Ãåíèàëüíûé ïëàí Ãåðìèîíû Ãðýíäæåð: Êàê óíèçèòü Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ (çàíîñ÷èâîãî, ñàìîâëþáëåííîãî âûðîäêà [1])

**5:40 – Ðîí: áåðåøü ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, ôîòîàïïàðàò Êîëèíà è çàíèìàåøü ñòðàòåãè÷åñêóþ ïîçèöèþ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, òðåòèé êîðèäîð íàïðàâî, â 10,3 ìåòðà îò ðûöàðñêèõ äîñïåõîâ [2]. Çàéäè â êëàññ, ðàñïîëîæåííûé ê þãó (íàïðàâî, Ðîí). Çàéìè ïîçèöèþ â 2 ìåòðàõ ñïðàâà îò äâåðè, çà âòîðîé ïàðòîé ñëåâà. Îñòàâü äâåðü îòêðûòîé.**

Ðîí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, äîáðàâøèñü äî íóæíîãî ìåñòà áåç ïðîèñøåñòâèé. Äàæå ñ ïëàùîì-íåâèäèìêîé îí íå õîòåë áû ïî äîðîãå ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì, èëè Ñíåéïîì, èëè åùå òîãî õóæå, ñ Áàëñòðîä è Ïàðêèíñîí. Åãî äî ñèõ ïîð ïåðåäåðãèâàëî ïðè îäíîé ìûñëè î ïðîøëîé âñòðå÷å ñ ýòîé ïàðî÷êîé. Îí ïîïëîòíåå çàïàõíóë ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è ñåë íà ïîë çà ïàðòîé. 

Òîëüêî îí óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå, êàê êòî-òî íåîæèäàííî ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. Ðîí âçâèçãíóë. Ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî íå î÷åíü ìóæåñòâåííî è ñêîðåå íàïîìèíàëî ìûøèíûé ïèñê, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå÷åãî ê ëþäÿì ñçàäè ïîäêðàäûâàòüñÿ è áåç ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ ïî ïëå÷ó õëîïàòü! 

- Ìîëîäåö, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû. – À ÿ áîÿëàñü, ÷òî òû çàáëóäèøüñÿ. 

Ðîí ñáðîñèë êàïþøîí è îãëÿíóëñÿ. 

- Ãåðìèîíà! Òû ïî÷åìó íå â áèáëèîòåêå? 

Ãåðìèîíà âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëàñü: 

- Íå ñäåðæàëàñü. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïîñìîòðåòü. Íå êàæäûé äåíü ó íàñ Ìàëôîÿ óíèæàþò. Ê ÷åðòó ïðàâèëà! 

Ðîí áûë ïðîñòî â øîêå: 

- Ãåðìèîíà, òû õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? 

- Êîíå÷íî, - íåñêîëüêî îáèæåííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ß ïðîñòî... Òññ, Ãàððè èäåò. Ïóñòè ìåíÿ ïîä ïëàù. 

**5:42 – Ãàððè (ñäåëàé âèä, ÷òî çàáëóäèëñÿ): áðåäåøü ïî êîðèäîðó, îñòàíàâëèâàåøüñÿ â 0,5 ìåòðà îò êëàññà è ãðîìêî âèçæèøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî óâèäåë ïðèâèäåíèå.**

- Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ÿ äîëæåí áûë çàáëóäèòüñÿ, - áîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ Ãàððè. – Ìû æå ñþäà ÷óòü ëè íå êàæäûé äåíü íà çàíÿòèÿ ïî Çåëüÿì õîäèì. È ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí âèçæàòü? ß íå áîþñü ïðèâèäåíèé. È íå âèçæó. Òîëüêî äåâ÷îíêè âèçæàò. 

- Ìîæåøü õîòü ðàç ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñâîåé ãîðäîñòüþ! Íàì íóæíî ïðèâëå÷ü Ìàëôîÿ, - ïîÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà èç-ïîä ïëàùà. 

Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä è çàãëÿíóë â êëàññ: 

- Ãåðìèîíà? ß äóìàë, òû â áèáëèîòåêå. 

- Òû áóäåøü âèçæàòü, èëè íåò? – Ãåðìèîíå ýòî íà÷àëî íàäîåäàòü. 

Ãàððè ñêîð÷èë íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñó. Áóäü íà åãî ìåñòå êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé, ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí îáèæåííî íàäóëñÿ. Íî Ìàëü÷èêè-Êîòîðûå-Âûæèëè íå äóþòñÿ. Ýòî íèæå èõ äîñòîèíñòâà. 

- Òîãäà óæ ëó÷øå «îðàòü». 

- Õîðîøî, îðàòü. Íó æå! 

È Ãàððè çàâèçæàë. Ýõî ïðîêàòèëîñü ïî êîðèäîðàì ïîäçåìåëèé. 

- Ïðåêðàòè õèõèêàòü, Ðîí! 

**5:45 – Ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé êàê ðàç äîëæåí ñîâåðøàòü îáõîä [3]. Åñëè ýòî íå Ìàëôîé – íàêëàäûâàåøü çàêëÿòèå çàáâåíèÿ è ñìûâàåøüñÿ.**

Â êîðèäîðå ïîÿâèëñÿ Ìàëôîé. Âåðõíÿÿ ïóãîâèöà åãî ðóáàøêè áûëà ðàññòåãíóòà, à ðóêàâà çàêàòàíû âûøå ëîêòÿ. 

Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ðàäè ñëåäóåò îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ëîêòè ó íåãî áûëè, ïîæàëóé, ñëèøêîì îñòðûå, à øåÿ – ñëèøêîì áëåäíàÿ è òîùàÿ. Íî ïðè ýòîì îí âñå ðàâíî óìóäðÿëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü ÷åðòîâñêè ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî. Æàëü, ÷òî îí – òàêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü... 

- Ïîòòåð, êàêîé ñþðïðèç! – Äðàêî ðàñïëûëñÿ â ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óëûáêå. – Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà òî, ÷òî òû âèçæèøü, êàê äåâ÷îíêà. ×òî òû çàáûë â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ? 

- ß íå âèçæó, êàê äåâ÷îíêà! ß çàáëóäèëñÿ. È ÿ óâèäåë... ïðèâèäåíèå. 

Ìàëôîé óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. 

Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ, âäðóã åùå íå ïîçäíî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïëàíó Ðîíà, è ïðåâðàòèòü Ìàëôîÿ â õîðüêà. 

**5:46 – Ãàððè: âåäåøü Ìàëôîÿ â êëàññ, ãäå ïðÿ÷åòñÿ Ðîí (ê þãó, òî åñòü ñïðàâà îò òåáÿ, Ãàððè. Êîãäà óâèäèøü äâåðü, ñòàíåò ëåã÷å [4]). Ñêàæè, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî ñðî÷íî ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü. È äëÿ ýòîãî ëó÷øå çàéòè â êëàññ [5]. È, ïîæàëóéñòà, íèêàêèõ èìïðîâèçàöèé.**

- Íó... êîðî÷å... Ìíå íóæíî ñðî÷íî ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü. Â ñìûñëå, ñ òîáîé. Ìíå íóæíî ñðî÷íî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. 

Ìàëôîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì: 

- Î ÷åì ýòî? 

Ýòîò âîïðîñ â ïëàíå Ãåðìèîíû íå áûë ïðåäóñìîòðåí. 

- Íó, ìíîãî î ÷åì... – Ìàëôîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íåäîáðî ñîùóðèâøèñü, è Ãàððè ðåøèë ñûìïðîâèçèðîâàòü. – Î Êâèääè÷å! È äåíüãàõ! Ìíå íóæíû äåíüãè! Åñëè òû ìíå çàïëàòèøü, ÿ äàì òåáå ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷! 

Ó Ãàððè âîçíèêëî íåõîðîøåå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî íà Âîëüäåìîðòå åãî èìïðîâèçàöèè ñðàáàòûâàþò ëó÷øå. 

- Ñïàñèáî, íî ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ìîãó ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷ áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè, – âûñîêîìåðíî ñîîáùèë Ìàëôîé 

- Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà, äàâàé çàéäåì â êëàññ, ãäå ïðÿ÷åò... â ñìûñëå, â êëàññ ñïðàâà îò ìåíÿ, è ïîãîâîðèì, - âçìîëèëñÿ Ãàððè. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ìàëôîé îáäóìûâàë ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå. Ãàððè çàòàèë äûõàíèå. 

- Ëó÷øå áû òû ðàçðåøèëà åìó èìïðîâèçèðîâàòü, - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí íà óõî Ãåðìèîíå. 

- Ëàäíî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ìàëôîé ïîñëå ðàçäóìüÿ. Ãàððè îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóë. 

**5:49 – Ãàððè: âåäåøü Ìàëôîÿ â êëàññ è çàêðûâàåøü äâåðü. Íà÷èíàåøü ãîâîðèòü î òîì, êàê òû õî÷åøü íàëàäèòü ñ íèì äðóæåñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ.**

Äâåðü çàêðûëàñü ñ òèõèì ùåë÷êîì. 

Ìàëôîé îïÿòü âûæèäàþùå ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. ×òî á òåáÿ òàê è ïàðàëèçîâàëî, ñ íàäåæäîé ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. 

- Íó ÷òî æ, ïîñëóøàåì, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ïðåäëîæèòü. 

- Íó... ýòî... åñëè òû çàïëàòèøü ìíå 100 ãàëëåîíîâ, ÿ... ý... äàì òåáå ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷ íà ñëåäóþùåé èãðå. 

- È âñå? Ïóñòàÿ òðàòà äåíåã. Íå çàèíòåðåñîâàí, - Ìàëôîé çåâíóë è ñîáðàëñÿ óõîäèòü. 

- Ïîãîäè! ß ìîãó íåçàìåòíî ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷ è ïåðåäàòü òåáå. Äàæå íè÷åãî äåëàòü íå ïðèäåòñÿ. 

- Ïî ïðåæíåìó íå çàèíòåðåñîâàí. – Ìàëôîé óæå âçÿëñÿ çà ðó÷êó äâåðè. 

- Ñòîé! Íå óõîäè! 

Ìàëôîé îãëÿíóëñÿ: 

- Ïî÷åìó? 

- ß... Ìíå, ïðàâäà, î÷åíü íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. – Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðàñíååò. 

Äðàêî ïîõàáíî îñêëàáèëñÿ: 

- Õî÷åøü îáñóäèòü, êàê ëó÷øå óõàæèâàòü çà ñâîåé ìåòëîé? Ïîëèðîâàòü ÷åðåíîê è âñå òàêîå? 

- Î÷åíü îñòðîóìíî! – ôûðêíóë Ãàððè. 

- Íî òû ïîêðàñíåë, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé. 

- Äåðæè êàðìàí øèðå! Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü. 

Ìàëôîé ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ñïèíîé ê äâåðè è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ñëóøàòü. 

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìû ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè. 

Ìàëôîé äàæå ðîò îòêðûë îò óäèâëåíèÿ. Ïîòîì çàêðûë è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì. 

Ãàððè áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû. 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàë, íàêîíåö, Ìàëôîé. 

- Äà! Òîãäà áû ìû ìîãëè ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèòü ïî äóøàì, òû ïåðåñòàë áû ìåíÿ äðàçíèòü è âîîáùå... 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî î÷åíü... ñêó÷íî. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ äðàçíèòü ëþäåé. Äà è î ÷åì íàì ñ òîáîé ãîâîðèòü ïî äóøàì? Î òåõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿõ äëÿ ×åðíîé ìàãèè, êîòîðûå ÿ õðàíþ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå? Î òîì ïðîêëÿòüå, êîòîðîå ÿ íàëîæèë íà Âèçëè, ÷òîáû îí ïîöåëîâàë Ôëèòâèêà? 

Ðîí âûðóãàëñÿ. 

- ß çíàë, ÷òî ýòî îí! Äà ÿ åãî çà ýòî... 

Ãåðìèîíà çàæàëà åìó ðîò ëàäîíüþ. 

Ìàëôîé ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â èõ ñòîðîíó: 

- Òû ýòî ñëûøàë? 

- Íó, ìû ìîãëè áû ãîâîðèòü î êíèãàõ! – îáîðâàë åãî Ãàððè. – ×òî òû â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÷èòàåøü? 

- Òû ïðèòàùèë ìåíÿ ñþäà, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü î êíèãàõ? 

- Íó äà. 

Ãàððè îïÿòü âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû. 

Â ãëàçàõ Ìàëôîÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ õèùíûé îãîíåê. Ñîâñåì êàê ó Äàäëè, ïî÷óÿâøåãî çàïàõ øîêîëàäíîãî ïîðîãà ñ êàðàìåëüþ. 

- Åñëè òû èìååøü â âèäó íîâóþ áèîãðàôèþ Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë ñ òâîèìè ôîòîãðàôèÿìè â ïîëóãîëîì âèäå è êðàñî÷íûìè ðàññêàçàìè î òî, ÷åì èìåííî øåñòèêóðñíèêè Ãðèôôèíäîðà çàíèìàþòñÿ â ñïàëüíå, òî íåò, ýòîãî ÿ íå ÷èòàë. 

- Àíàëîãè÷íî. ß òîæå íå ÷èòàë ýòó... õì... áèîãðàôèþ. – Ãàððè íåðâíî êàøëÿíóë. – Îé, êàêîé ó òåáÿ ñòèëüíûé ãàëñòóê. 

- Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé. – Ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ôîðìà âîîáùå î÷åíü ñòèëüíàÿ. 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âíåçàïíûé ïðèëèâ âäîõíîâåíèÿ: 

- Ðàññêàæè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîïîäðîáíåå î ñòèëüíîé ñëèçåðèíñêîé ôîðìå. Ýòî òàê èíòåðåñíî. 

Ìàëôîé íåìåäëåííî ïðèñòóïèë ê ðàññêàçó î ôîðìå â ìåëü÷àéøèõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ. 

- ...Ïýíñè, íàïðèìåð, óòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî ñàìûé óäà÷íûé àêñåññóàð ñëèçåðèíñêîé ôîðìû – ýòî øàðô. Îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîä÷åðêèâàåò ôîðìó øåè è öâåò ëèöà. Íî ÿ ëè÷íî ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òîëüêî ïðè îïðåäåëåííîì òèïå øåè (òàêîì, êàê ó ìåíÿ) ìîæíî â ïîëíîé ìåðå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü èçûñêàííîñòü ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ñòèëÿ. Åñëè òû íå îáëàäàåøü òàêîé æå êðàñîòîé è áëàãîðîäñòâîì ÷åðò, êàê ÿ, âðÿä ëè òåáå ñòîèò... 

Ãàððè â îò÷àÿíèè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. 

**5:56 – Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè Ìàôîé äîëæåí óæå óòðàòèòü áäèòåëüíîñòü. Ãàððè: ïðèæèìàåøü Ìàëôîÿ ê ñòåíå, îòêðûâàåøü åìó ðîò è íàêëàäûâàåøü çàêëÿòüå. [6]**

Íà ÷àñàõ áûëî ðîâíî 5:56. 

- Íàêîíåö-òî! 

Ìàëôîé ïðåðâàë ñâîé ìîíîëîã: 

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë? 

Ãàððè ïðèæàë Ìàëôîÿ ê ñòåíå âñåì òåëîì, ÷òîáû íå âûðâàëñÿ, âçÿë Äðàêî ëåâîé ðóêîé çà ïîäáîðîäîê è âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó, ñîáèðàÿñü ÷èòàòü çàêëèíàíèå. Âîò òîëüêî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû êðè÷àòü è âûðûâàòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé âäðóã ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. Ãàððè äàæå ïàëî÷êó âûðîíèë îò óäèâëåíèÿ. 

- Òàê âîò â ÷åì äåëî! – ïîäìèãíóë åìó Ìàëôîé. – ß äîëæåí áûë ñðàçó äîãàäàòüñÿ, êîãäà òû íà÷àë íåñòè âåñü ýòîò áðåä, ëèøü áû çàòàùèòü ìåíÿ â ïóñòîé êëàññ. 

- Äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ î ÷åì? 

Ìàëôîé îáíÿë Ãàððè çà òàëèþ è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë. 

- Òåáå ïîâåçëî. Ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå, - ñîîáùèë Ìàëôîé, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè ãóá Ãàððè. 

- Íó, åùå áû! Ïîñëå òîãî êàê òû ïðîêëÿë òðåõ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ èç Õàôôëïàôôà, ñíÿë êîæàíûå áðþêè ñ ñåìèêóðñíèöû èç Ðåéâåíêëî ïðÿìî ïîñðåäè Ãëàâíîãî Çàëà è ïîäãîâîðèë Êðàááà è Ãîéëà èñïîëíèòü ñöåíó èç «Ïðèçðàêà îïåðû» íà ñëèçåðèíñêîì ñòîëå âî âðåìÿ îáåäà. Òû ïðîñòî ãíóñíûé... 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ìàëôîé åãî ïîöåëîâàë. Ãàððè åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî ìîã áû ñêàçàòü, íî âñå ìûñëè âûëåòåëè ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû, êîãäà ÿçûê Ìàëôîÿ ñêîëüçíóë ïî åãî ãóáàì. À îí-òî âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ ðàññóäèòåëüíûìè è ñïîêîéíûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ïðàâäà, êîãäà öåëóåøüñÿ ñî ñâîèì âðàãîì, íà ìíîãîå íà÷èíàåøü ñìîòðåòü ïî-äðóãîìó. Äà è íà ïîìîùü çâàòü êàê-òî íåñïîäðó÷íî. Õîòÿ... çà÷åì çâàòü ïîìîùü? Ýòî äîâîëüíî... ïðèÿòíî. Ãàððè íåãðîìêî çàñòîíàë. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ýòà ñâîëî÷ü òàê ïîòðÿñàþùå öåëóåòñÿ! Õîòÿ ó Ìàëôîÿ ðîò áåç äåëà íèêîãäà íå îñòàåòñÿ: òî îñêîðáëÿåò âñåõ íàïðàâî è íàëåâî, òî ïðîêëÿòèÿ íàêëàäûâàåò. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî õîðîøàÿ ïðàêòèêà. ...è, êàæåòñÿ, åùå ÷òî-òî íàäî áûëî ñäåëàòü? 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, â ïëàíå òàêîãî íå áûëî, - ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Âààà!!! – òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü Ðîí. 

- Ôîòîãðàôèðóé! Áûñòðåå! – òåðåáèëà åãî çà ðóêàâ Ãåðìèîíà, íî íè íà ÷òî êðîìå «Âààà!!!» Ðîí áûë íå ñïîñîáåí. 

Êîí÷èëîñü òåì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îòîáðàëà ó íåãî ôîòîàïïàðàò è áûñòðî ñäåëàëà ñíèìîê. 

**5:57 – Ãàððè: íàêëàäûâàåøü çàêëÿòüå íà ñâîé áîòèíîê. Ðîí: äåëàåøü ñíèìêè.**

Ìàëôîé ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé. 

- Òû ñëûøàë? – ñïðîñèë îí. 

Ãàððè, êàê çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííûé, ñìîòðåë íà ãóáû Ìàëôîÿ. 

- ×òî ñëûøàë? – íå ïîíÿë îí. 

- Ùåë÷îê. Êàê áóäòî ôîòîàïïàðàò... Çäåñü ÷òî, Êðèâè? 

- Íåò, òîëüêî Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ìàëôîé èçäàë êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé áóëüêàþùèé çâóê. 

- Ãàððè! – âîçìóùåííî âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä, îòïóñêàÿ îñòîëáåíåâøåãî Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Äóìàþ, âàì óæå ìîæíî âûéòè èç óêðûòèÿ. 

Êîãäà Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ïîÿâèëèñü èç-ïîä ïëàùà-íåâèäèìêè, ó Ìàëôîÿ ãëàçà íà ëîá ïîëåçëè. Ê ñâîåìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ 

Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî äàæå ïðè ýòîì Äðàêî îñòàåòñÿ íåîáûêíîâåííî ñåêñóàëüíûì. 

- Òû, ìåðçêèé óáëþäîê, - ðÿâêíóë Ðîí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëàñü: 

- Ðàäà âñòðå÷å, Ìàëôîé. 

- Íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü òåì æå, - ïàðèðîâàë Äðàêî, ïðèõîäÿ â ñåáÿ. – Êàêîãî ÷åðòà âû òóò äåëàåòå? 

Ðîí ìîë÷à ñâåðëèë âçãëÿäîì Ìàëôîÿ. 

- À ìû òóò... çàíèìàëèñü? – ïðåäïîëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ìàëôîé äàæå íå óëûáíóëñÿ. 

**5:58 – Ðîí: ñíèìàåøü ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó. Ñîîáùàåøü, ÷òî ñäåëàë ôîòîãðàôèè è ïîêàæåøü èõ âñåé øêîëå, åñëè Ìàëôîé íå ïîîáåùàåò â äàëüíåéøåì âîçäåðæàòüñÿ îò ÿçâèòåëüíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ â íàø àäðåñ [7].**

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå, - ïðèìèðèòåëüíî ñêàçà Ãàððè, - ìû õîòåëè óíèçèòü òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ïîòîì øàíòàæèðîâàòü. 

- Âû... óñòðîèëè ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ çàãîâîð? 

- Íó, äà, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè. 

- Ñ óìà ñîéòè! Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ïëåòóò èíòðèãè, - áîðìîòàë Ìàëôîé áóäòî â òðàíñå. – Î÷åíü íåóìåëî... 

Ãåðìèîíà îáèæåííî ôûðêíóëà. 

- Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå - èíòðèãè. ×òî äàëüøå? Õàôôëïàôôöû óñòðîÿò äèêóþ îðãèþ? 

Â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû çàæåãñÿ àçàðòíûé îãîíåê: 

- Çíàåòå, ÿ êàê ðàç íåäàâíî ÷èòàëà êíèãó î òðàäèöèÿõ Õàôôëïàôôà â ñåìíàäöàòîì âåêå... 

- Ãðýíäæåð, ÿ äàæå ñëûøàòü îá ýòî íå õî÷ó. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñïûõíóëà è çàìîë÷àëà. 

- À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ýòî ïðîñòî íåóäà÷íàÿ ïîïûòêà ñîáëàçíåíèÿ. 

– Íî-íî-íî! – îñêîðáèëñÿ Ãàððè. 

Ðîí ïðèùóðèëñÿ è ïðîäîëæàë ìîë÷à ñìîòðåòü íà Ìàëôîÿ. 

Ìàëôîé óñìåõíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. 

- Ðàä, ÷òî ñîðâàë âàøè õèòðîóìíûå ïëàíû. Íî ìíå ïîðà. 

- Êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Âåäü öåëîâàòüñÿ ñî çëåéøèì âðàãîì – îáû÷íîå äåëî. 

Ìàëôîé îñòàíîâèëñÿ. 

- ß ýòî ñäåëàë èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç æàëîñòè. Òû âûãëÿäåë òàêèì íåñ÷àñòíûì. È õâàòèò íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèòüñÿ, Âèçëè. 

- Òû ãíóñíûé óáëþäîê! Íå ñìåé òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Ãàððè! – ðÿâêíóë Ðîí. Îí áðîñèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíüåì çàäóøèòü íà ìåñòå, íî Ãåðìèîíà åãî óäåðæàëà. 

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ðîí, - ñêàçàëà îíà, çàäóì÷èâî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Äðàêî. – Ïðîñòî Ìàëôîé íåðàâíîäóøåí ê Ãàððè, õîòÿ è îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ýòî ïðèçíàòü. Îí ïîñòîÿííî íàñ îñêîðáëÿåò, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå äîãàäàëñÿ î åãî ÷óâñòâàõ. 

- Íåïðàâäà, - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ìàëôîé. 

- Ïðàâäà, - ñî çíàíèåì äåëà îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ìàëôîé ïîìîðùèëñÿ: 

- Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü. 

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé äî íàñ âîò óæå øåñòü ëåò äîêàïûâàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âòþðèëñÿ â Ãàððè ïî óøè? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Ðîí. 

- Ïðèìåðíî òàê. 

- Ñòðàííûå îíè, ýòè ñëèçåðèíöû, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí è ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ. 

- À ïî÷åìó ìíå íèêòî îá ýòîì íå ãîâîðèë? – Ãàððè ñîâñåì çàïóòàëñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ëàñêîâî ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ðóêå: 

- Ãàððè, ÿ áîÿëàñü, ÷òî òû íå ñìîæåøü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ òàêèì ïîòðÿñåíèåì. 

Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñ âëþáë¸ííûì Ìàëôîåì îí âïîëíå ìîã áû ñïðàâèòüñÿ. 

- Íó, ëàäíî, - ñêàçàë îí, îòãîíÿÿ ïîñòîðîííèå ìûñëè. – Òåïåðü ó íàñ åñòü, ÷åì øàíòàæèðîâàòü Ìàëôîÿ, òàê ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå áóäåò ê íàì ïðèñòàâàòü. ß ïðàâ? Ïðàâ. Òàê ÷òî äàâàéòå çàáóäåì ýòîò íåïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð è ïîéäåì óæèíàòü. 

- Âû íå ìîæåòå òàê ïðîñòî óéòè! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ìàëôîé. 

- Îí ïðàâ. Ìû äîëæíû âñå ñåðüåçíî îáñóäèòü, - ñêàçàë Ðîí. Òàêîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è ðàññóäèòåëüíîñòè îò íåãî íèêòî íå îæèäàë. 

Âñå âûæèäàþùå íà íåãî óñòàâèëèñü. 

- ß òóò ïîäóìàë... 

Ìàëôîé ñêåïòè÷åñêè õìûêíóë. 

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè äîëæåí íà÷àòü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì. 

- ×òî? – âûäîõíóë Ãàððè. 

Ìàëôîé óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. 

- Ýòî æå òàê ëîãè÷íî, - ïðîäîëæàë Ðîí. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, Ìàëôîé ïåðåñòàíåò íàñ îñ

êîðáëÿòü. À âî-âòîðûõ, Ãàððè, òåáå íàêîíåö-òî áóäåò ñ êåì îáíèìàòüñÿ-öåëîâàòüñÿ. 

- Ðîí! – àõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- È, êðîìå òîãî, Ñíåéï îò ýòîãî ïðîñòî âçáåñèòñÿ. ß óæå íå ãîâîðþ Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Ïðî-Êîãî. À Ìàëôîåâ ïàïàøà! – Ðîí çàõèõèêàë. – Íàäî áóäåò ïàïå ðàññêàçàòü. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàêàÿ ó ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ áóäåò ôèçèîíîìèÿ. 

- Ðîí, íó ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü? – âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Êîíå÷íî, Ìàëôîé – ðåäêîñòíàÿ ñêîòèíà, íî äàâàéòå ðàññóæäàòü ëîãè÷åñêè. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü. 

- À âåäü äåéñòâèòåëüíî, äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíàÿ èäåÿ. Ìîæåò, óäàñòñÿ óáåäèòü Ìàëôîÿ øïèîíèòü äëÿ íàñ Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Çà-Êåì. 

- Âîò èìåííî! – ïîäòâåðäèë Ðîí. – È ãàððèí ôàí-êëóá ïåðåñòàíåò õîäèòü çà íàìè ïî ïÿòàì. Ìåíÿ ýòî óæå äîñòàëî. 

Ìàëôîé âàëüÿæíî ðàçâàëèëñÿ íà ñòóëå è ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Ãàððè ýòî íà÷èíàëî äåéñòâîâàòü íà íåðâû. 

- Òàê òû ïîõîæ íà îçàáî÷åííîãî õîðüêà, - ñîîáùèë îí Ìàëôîþ, îòòàñêèâàÿ Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó â óãîë. 

- ×òî âû íåñåòå? – çàøèïåë îí. 

- Íå íåðâíè÷àé, Ãàððè, - óñïîêîèëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà – Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. Ìàëôîé, êîíå÷íî, ñâîëî÷ü, íî ðàäè áëàãîãî äåëà ïðèäåòñÿ ïîéòè íà æåðòâû. 

- À ìîæåò, îí ñêàæåò íàì ñëèçåðèíñêèé ïàðîëü! Òîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò ê íèì â ñïàëüíè áîìá-âîíþ÷åê íàêèäàòü. Áîìáû-âîíþ÷êè ðóëÿò! 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîïóñòèëà ýòó ðåïëèêó ìèìî óøåé. 

- ß óâåðåíà, òåáå ýòî áóäåò òîëüêî íà ïîëüçó. 

- Êàê ýòî? – Ãàððè áûë íàñòðîåí ñêåïòè÷åñêè. 

- Òû âåäü ñàì ýòîãî õî÷åøü. 

- Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! 

Ãåðìèîíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà. 

- Ïîâåðü ìíå, Ãàððè. Íåëüçÿ òàê äîëãî ïîäàâëÿòü ñâîè æåëàíèÿ. 

- Íè÷åãî ÿ íå ïîäàâëÿþ! 

- Çíà÷èò, âåñü ýòîò ïëàí áûë ïðèäóìàí òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óíèçèòü Ìàëôîÿ? 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ! 

- È òî, ÷òî íà ïðîøëîì ìàò÷å ïî Êâèääè÷ó òû çàïðûãíóë ê Ìàëôîþ íà ìåòëó è óêóñèë åãî, òîæå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò? È ýòà âàøà âå÷íàÿ âîçíÿ – àõ, èçâèíè, äðàêè! – íà ïåðåìåíàõ? À ïîìíèøü, êîãäà ìû âñå êóïàëèñü â îçåðå, òû ñòàùèë ñ íåãî ïëàâêè? À êàê òû ïûòàëñÿ çàñóíóòü åìó ïóäèíã â øòàíû âî âðåìÿ îáåäà? Âñå ýòî òåáå íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò? 

- Ýòî Ðîí ñäåëàë, - óïðÿìî âîçðàçèë Ãàððè. 

- Ãàððè, íå îòâëåêàéñÿ. Äàâàé ïîäîéäåì ê ýòîìó ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü ñ íèì öåëîâàòüñÿ? 

- Ãåðìèîíà, ìíå æå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò! Ìíå áû, íàâåðíîå, äàæå ñ ôëîááåð-÷åðâåì öåëîâàòüñÿ ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

-Íó, âîò è äîãîâîðèëèñü, - çàõëîïàëà â ëàäîøè Ãåðìèîíà. – Âû ñ Ìàëôîåì ïðîñòî ñîçäàíû äðóã äëÿ äðóãà. 

Îíà ïîäòîëêíóëà Ãàððè ê Ìàëôîþ. Ãàððè îñòóïèëñÿ è óõâàòèëñÿ çà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïîäâåðíóëîñü ïîä ðóêó. Ïîä ðóêó ïîäâåðíóëîñü ïëå÷î Äðàêî. 

- Òåïåðü öåëóéòåñü, - ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà óõìûëÿþùóþñÿ ôèçèîíîìèþ Ìàëôîÿ è ïîåæèëñÿ. 

- Òåáå ïîìî÷ü? – ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé, ïðèâëåêàÿ Ãàððè ê ñåáå. ×òîáû íå ïîòåðÿòü ðàâíîâåñèå, Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü ñåñòü Ìàëôîþ íà êîëåíè. Ìàëôîé, çàïðîêèíóâ ãîëîâó, ïîòÿíóëñÿ ââåðõ, íî Ãàððè óæå è ñàì ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî äåëàòü, îáíÿë Ìàëôîÿ çà ïëå÷è è ïîöåëîâàë. ×åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòè ãîðìîíû! Ìàëôîé îáíÿë åãî çà òàëèþ è ïîêðåï÷å ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Ãàðððè áëàæåííî âçäîõíóë. Ïîæàëóé, Ìàëôîé íå òàê óæ ïëîõ. Êîãäà ìîë÷èò. 

- Íó, ìû ëó÷øå ïîéäåì, - îïîìíèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Íàì ñ Ðîíîì åùå â áèáëèîòåêó íóæíî... 

- Âîò óáëþäîê, - âîñõèùåííî ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà âûòàùèëà åãî èç êëàññà è çàêðûëà äâåðü. 

Ïàðíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñàìîçàáâåííî öåëîâàòüñÿ. Ãàððè óæå íå áûë óâåðåí, ñìîæåò ëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ñíîâà äûøàòü, à ãëàâíîå, òàê ëè åìó ýòî íóæíî? Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ äîëãèõ ìèíóò Ãàððè âñå-òàêè îòîðâàëñÿ îò Ìàëôîÿ. 

**6:06 – Ãàððè, Ðîí: óõîäèòå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ìàëôîé ñîãëàñèòñÿ íà íàøè óñëîâèÿ.**

- Ïî÷åìó òû ýòî äåëàåøü? Íå ïîõîæå, ÷òîáû òû áûë ñèëüíî ïðîòèâ, - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè îçàäà÷åííî. 

- Íó, ïîìèìî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ õî÷ó, ÿ íàäåþñü óçíàòü ïàðîëü ê âàøåé áàøíå è ñîáðàòü êîìïðîìàò íà âñåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. È ïîäåëèòüñÿ èì ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè. È, ìîæåò áûòü, ñî Ñíåéïîì. È, ìîæåò, îòïðàâèòü êîå-÷òî â ðåäàêöèþ «Åæåäíåâíîãî Ïðîðîêà». 

- Çíà÷èò, òû íå ïåðåñòàíåøü íàñ îñêîðáëÿòü? – óòî÷íèë Ãàððè, òåðåáÿ ãàëñòóê Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Íåò, êîíå÷íî! 

- È, íàâåðíîå, ñäàøü ìåíÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó, êàê òîëüêî ïîëó÷èøü âñå, ÷òî õî÷åøü? 

- Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé. 

- À ÷òî, ïðàâäà, åñòü ìîÿ áèîãðàôèÿ, ãäå ÿ íà êàðòèíêàõ â ãîëîì âèäå? 

- Â ïîëóãîëîì. Åñòü. ß åå èç-çà êàðòèíîê è êóïèë... Íó, òî åñòü... Òàê, ñìåõà ðàäè. 

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü: 

- Äà? Íó, ëàäíî. 

Ìàëôîé êà÷íóë áåäðàìè âïåðåä è ñïðîñèë êàê áû ìåæäó ïðî÷èì: 

- Íó, ÷òî? Çàéìåìñÿ ñåêñîì? 

Ãàððè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óõèòðèëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü âîçìóùåííûì è îñêîðáëåííûì â ëó÷øèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, ðàññòåãèâàÿ ïðè ýòîì ðóáàøêó Ìàëôîÿ: 

- ß íå çàíèìàþñü ñåêñîì äî ïåðâîãî ñâèäàíèÿ. 

- À ïðèäåòñÿ. Ýòî äðåâíÿÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ òðàäèöèÿ. 

Ãàððè äîáðàëñÿ äî çàñòåæêè ìàëôîåâûõ áðþê. 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî. 

- Ïðàâäà-ïðàâäà! Âñå ÷èñòîêðîâíûå âîëøåáíèêè ñëåäóþò ýòèì òðàäèöèÿì. 

Âåðèëîñü ñ òðóäîì. Íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ó Âèçëè æå åñòü ýòîò ñòðàííûé è æóòêîâàòûé ðèòóàë ïî ñëó÷àþ ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ. Ñ ó÷àñòèåì îãîðîäíûõ ãíîìîâ. Ýòèì ëåòîì Ðîí êàê ðàç äîñòèã ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ, è ìèññèñ Âèçëè ïðåäëîæèëà Ãàððè ïîó÷àñòâîâàòü â öåðåìîíèè. Âñïîìèíàòü îá ýòîì íå õîòåëîñü. 

- Íó, åñëè òàê, òî êîíå÷íî. Íåëüçÿ æå íàðóøàòü òðàäèöèè. 

Ãàððè íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü áðþêè Ìàëôîÿ, è òîò ïðèâëåê åãî äëÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ïîöåëóÿ. Ãàððè ñîâñåì ðàñõðàáðèëñÿ è ñòàùèë ñ Ìàëôîÿ áðþêè, ïîêà òîò ñíèìàë ñ íåãî ìàíòèþ. Îí ñíîâà ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïîöåëóåì, à Ìàëôîé ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññòåãèâàòü åãî ðóáàøêó. Ãàððè íàøåë ãóáàìè ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ ëîæáèíêó íà øåå Äðàêî. Â ýòî âðåìÿ ðóêè Ìàëôîÿ ñêîëüçíóëè ïî åãî ãðóäè âíèç, ê æèâîòó, ê... Îîî!.. Ãàððè çàñòîíàë. Îïðåäåëåííî, ñëèçåðèíñêèå òðàäèöèè åìó íðàâÿòñÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì òðàäèöèè Âèçëè. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êëàññ âîðâàëñÿ Ðîí, çà íèì áåæàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàððè è Äðàêî îòñêî÷èëè äðóã îò äðóãà, õâàòàÿ îäåæäó. 

- ... âñå ðàâíî íàäî ñäåëàòü ôîòîãðàôèè, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. ß åìó íå âåðþ. Ýòîò âûðîäîê çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü Ôëèòâèêà, - ÿðîñòíî äîêàçûâàë Ðîí. 

- Êàêîãî... 

Ðîí íàëîæèë _Ñóáñòðèíãóñ_ íà îòêðûòûé ðîò Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Ðîí! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü çàñòåãíóòü áðþêè. 

- Íî ó íàñ óæå åñòü ôîòî Ìàëôîÿ, öåëóþùåãî Ãàððè! – îäíîâðåìåííî ñ íèì çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- ×åì áîëüøå, òåì ëó÷øå, - îòðåçàë Ðîí. – Ãåðìèîíà, äîñòàâàé ôîòîàïïàðàò. 

Îí íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà áîòèíîê Ãàððè. 

- _Ñóáñòðèíãî_! 

**6:07 – Ìèññèÿ âûïîëíåíà.**

Ðîí ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

- Âèäàëè, êàê ìû, ãðèôôèíäîðöû, ïëåòåì èíòðèãè! Óìåðåòü – íå âñòàòü! 

Êîíåö.

[1] Ñëîâî «âûðîäîê» èìååò íåñêîëüêî çíà÷åíèé, íî â ñëó÷àå ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì âñå îíè, íåñîìíåííî, óìåñòíû. Â ñåìåéñòâå Ìàëôîåâ íåðåäêè áðàêè ìåæäó ðîäñòâåííèêàìè. Âñåì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, îòåö Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, æåíèëñÿ íà ñâîåé äâîþðîäíîé ñåñòðå. È ýòî íå ñàìûé âîïèþùèé ñëó÷àé. Íàïðèìåð, Ñåáàñòèàí Ìàëôîé, ïðàïðàäåä Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, æåíèëñÿ íà ðîäíîé òåòêå. (Äàëüíåéøèå ïîäðîáíîñòè è ãåíåàëîãè÷åñêîå äðåâî Ìàëôîåâ ñì. â Ïðèëîæåíèè À.) 

[2] Ýòè ðûöàðñêèå äîñïåõè èçâåñòíû òåì, ÷òî äî ïîëóñìåðòè íàïóãàëè Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà â 1018 ãîäó è, ïî ñëóõàì, ïîñëóæèëè ïðè÷èíîé åãî óõîäà èç Õîãâàðòñà. Ïîëàãàþò, ÷òî èìåííî Ãîäðèê Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîäáèë äîñïåõè íà ýòîò íåáëàãîâèäíûé ïîñòóïîê, ÷òî è ñïðîâîöèðîâàëî ññîðó ìåæäó äâóìÿ îñíîâàòåëÿìè. 

[3] Äðàêî Ìàëôîé äîëæåí ñîâåðøàòü îáõîä þæíîé ÷àñòè ïîäçåìåëèé ñ 16 äî 18 ÷àñîâ. Íî ýòî ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îáû÷íî âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ îí ïðîâîäèò, âñòóïàÿ â ñåêñóàëüíûå ñâÿçè ñ îñòàëüíûìè øåñòèêóðñíèêàìè Ñëèçåðèíà. Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, Ãàððè, áîþñü, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ, îíè âñå-òàêè ëó÷øå, ÷åì õàôôëïàôôöû, êîòîðûå ïðîïîâåäóþò ñâîáîäíóþ ëþáîâü ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî âñåì îäóøåâëåííûì è ìíîãèì íåîäóøåâëåííûì îáúåêòàì. (Ñì. Ïðèëîæåíèå Â, à òàê æå êíèãó «Õàôôëïàôôñêîå ðóêîâîäñòâî ïî ïðîâåäåíèþ äîñóãà») 

[4] À ìîæåò è íå ñòàíåò. Êàê èçâåñòíî, â Õîãâàðòñå ìíîãèå äâåðè âåäóò â íèêóäà, à âî ìíîãèõ êîìíàòàõ âîîáùå íåò äâåðåé. Âñòðå÷àþòñÿ òàê æå êîìíàòû, â êîòîðûõ äâåðü èñ÷åçàåò â ñëó÷àå, åñëè â íåé îêàçûâàþòñÿ äâîå âðàãîâ, èñïûòûâàþùèõ (èëè íå èñïûòûâàþùèõ) äðóã ê äðóãó òàéíóþ ñòðàñòü. 

[5] Ãàððè: åñëè Ìàëôîé ñïðîñèò, î ÷åì òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü, îòâåòü, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü ýòîãî ñêàçàòü, ïîêà âû íå çàéäåòå â êëàññ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî âîïðîñ î÷åíü ëè÷íûé. Ãàððè, òû äîñþäà äî÷èòàë? 

[6] Ãàððè: ó òåáÿ íå äîëæíî âîçíèêíóòü òðóäíîñòåé ñ íàëîæåíèåì çàêëÿòèÿ íà ÿçûê Ìàëôîÿ. Åñëè æå òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ïðîìàõíóòüñÿ, ïîïðîáóé ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî íàëîæèòü óâåëè÷èâàþùåå çàêëÿòèå. Èíòåðåñíûé ôàêò: çàêëÿòèå _Ñóáñòðèíãóñ_ ïðåêðàñíî äåéñòâóåò êàê íà îäóøåâëåííûå, òàê è íà íåîäóøåâëåííûå ïðåäìåòû. Îäíàêî ïî îïûòó èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ïðè ñîåäèíåíèè îäóøåâëåííîãî ïðåäìåòà ñ íåîäóøåâëåííûì, èõ íå âñåãäà óäàåòñÿ ðàçäåëèòü. Ïîäîáíûé ñëó÷àé èìåë ìåñòî â 1864 ãîäó, êîãäà Âåëäîí Áåññòðàøíûé ïðèêëåèë êîòåë ê ñîáñòâåííîé ãîëîâå. Â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè åìó ïðèøëîñü ïðîæèòü îñòàòîê æèçíè. Ïðè÷èíû, ïîáóäèâøèå åãî ïðèêëåèòü êîòåë ê ãîëîâå, îñòàëèñü íåèçâåñòíûìè. (Áîëåå ïîäðîáíîå îïèñàíèå è èëëþñòðàöèè ñì. â Ïðèëîæåíèè Ñ) 

[7] Ðîí: Òåðïåíèå – äîáðîäåòåëü. Ðàâíî êàê è âåæëèâîñòü. Íå ãðóáè, à òî Ìàëôîé ìîæåò íàëîæèòü íà òåáÿ åùå êàêîå-íèáóäü ïðîêëÿòèå [8], è êòî çíàåò, êîãî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ öåëîâàòü íà ýòîò ðàç. Áóäü âåæëèâ, íî ðåøèòåëåí, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé äåðæè ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå. 

[8] Õîòÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî åãî ÿçûê áóäåò ïðèêëååí ê ãàððèíîìó áîòèíêó, ýòî ìàëîâåðîÿòíî. 


End file.
